


Safety

by Teaotter



Series: Highly Compatible Kinks [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Shaving, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't just jump into a dress like that on the spur of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Summer Promptfest VI. Part of a series of connected snippets.

Both Peter’s arms are smooth and bare now, steam dampening his skin as El works on his legs. It's hard to breathe evenly, especially with El flushing deeply and breathing faster, too. The bathwater doesn’t hide anything.

El is sitting on the edge of the tub, Peter's bare foot across her knee, as she carefully slides the razor up his leg. She concentrates on the stroke, utterly absorbed by the way the razor slides through the shaving foam and neatly reveals soft, naked skin.

Peter feels soft. Safe. Like so much of his life with El, it’s brand new territory.


End file.
